


All For You

by koraiumi



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Based off of that one scene in Why, I hope, Idk at this rate, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, drabble of sorts, you know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koraiumi/pseuds/koraiumi
Summary: Anything for Minseok’s happiness.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin & Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	All For You

There was something sick and twisted at the way Hyojin was looking at him. Those deep brown eyes that he learned to love through the years staring at him with no readable expressions. Seungjun faltered for a moment, his arm lowering. “Why are you doing this. What purpose is so great that you have to cause chaos?” he asked, eyebrows furrowed as he searched Hyojin’s face for an answer.

Hyojin looked away from Seungjun, as if thinking. Crafting whatever answer to prove his reason, to prove that sending this world into destruction was worth it all. And it took a moment before he got an answer. One he knew deep down would be the answer to it all yet refused to admit it, “I want to save him, Seungjun. I want to see Minseok back with us.” And for a moment Seungjun swore he saw pain in those beautiful brown eyes. 

“You know very damn well Minseok wouldn’t want this. Didn’t want you to spiral into madness.” Seungjun hissed out raising his arm again, the gun pointing at the person he swore to protect yet failed to.

“Minseok doesn’t need to know that. Once this is over, it’ll be back to normal and we'll all be happy.” 

“Don’t you see how selfish you’re being, Hyojin! Bringing him back will erase us, you know this!” Seungjun yelled out his grip on the gun tightening, his arm starting to shake, his whole body shaking with anger.

“Then so be it.”

Seungjun eyes grew wide, a gasp leaving his mouth as he felt himself get swarmed by androids. Androids under Hyojin’s command, androids that didn’t know any better. 

At that moment swore heard Hyojin, swore he heard the regret lace around his voice, swore with every fiber in his being. Seungjun swore he heard him apologize and he couldn’t help but to let out a sob, eyes brimming with tears. From the emotions or from the pain, he did not know but it was all too much.

-

The days in the compound blurred with each other; some days they would forget their names while other days they would forget who they were all together. Yet they had each other to remind them of what they lived through, who they were, who they loved. It was moments like these Hyojin was grateful for having his boys, for having them always.

“Hyung, when do you think they’ll let us out,” a voice hummed out, the boy laying on Hyojin’s bed his head cushioned by Hyojin’s lap as he stared at the ceiling for what seemed for hours. 

Hyojin let out a small smile before he started to thread his fingers through Minseok’s hair, trying his best to ease the younger’s mind, “Freedom is a trivial thing when we have each other, don’t think about it too much Minseokie,” he replied, the same answer that was drilled into him and the others by the people who created them. Holed them up in this place, locked away forever to look at the same white walls until they were needed.

“I just wish to see the ocean.”

“And you will,” Was Hyojin’s immediate answer, though Hyojin didn’t know if the younger will ever get to see such a beautiful sight. Hyojin didn’t know if they would ever get to see anything other than each other or the white walls that surrounded them. And he felt terrible, so damn terrible, “You will get to see the ocean, whatever the cost is,” he swore as he felt tears start to form. 

He did not know when the day will come or what it would’ve cost but he knew he was ready, he was ready for whatever decision he had to take.

-

“I’m sorry Seungjun but Minseokie will get to see the ocean.” 

Deep down, Hyojin was not ready to see the man he loved get destroyed under his command. But anything for Minseok’s happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes that were made! I wrote this because I was in dire need of doing something creative, written wise, and this was the result of it. Hope you all enjoyed it <3
> 
> twt // brightsol


End file.
